Question: Suppose I have 6 shirts, 4 ties, and 3 pairs of pants.  If an outfit requires a shirt and pants, and can either have a tie or not have a tie, how many outfits can I make?
There are 6 choices of shirt, 3 choices of pants, and 5 choices for either wearing one of the 4 ties or not wearing a tie at all, so the total number of outfits is $6 \times 3 \times 5 = \boxed{90}$.